Media recording capabilities, such as photography and video recording, have become common features available in a score of common, everyday devices. The ubiquity of such media recording capabilities has prompted a growing demand for media applications. In particular users are interested in applications to access media stored on different devices and to share media with other users. The Internet has further fueled the demand for media applications by greatly expanding the amount of media available to users and providing an ever-widening audience for conveniently sharing media.
Consequently, numerous browser-based tools and applications have emerged that allow users to share and access media from any Internet-connected device. For example, image search engines allow users to search the Web for image content and browse the searched photos through a web browser. Other browser-based tools and services, such as social networking sites, similarly allow users to view and share photos through a web browser. Similar functionality also exists in native client applications.
As users generate greater quantities of data, managing the data can become cumbersome, confusing, and difficult. Users often lose track of which files are where, and how to quickly find and display them.